dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PillsburyZomboi/Zack vs Peep vs Zomboi - Old Friends, New Foes
Zack vs Peep vs Zomboi - Library HERE WE GO! (Cues MvC3 - Ryu's Theme) Pounding his fist into the ground, Zomboi launched both Zack and Peep into the air. Zomboi then activated his gauntlet, and with the flick of his wrist Zack and Peep were launched in seperate directions. Not knowing who to go for first, Zomboi took action and sprinted towards Zack. Zack lunged off the ground just in time, avoiding a punch to the neck. In mid-air, Zack managed to dart Zomboi in the shoulder with a flame projectile, launching him backwards. Zack followed up with the attack, charging a massive fiery blow. But Peep interfered and nailed Zack in the ribs with an icy spear. “Damn!” Zack exclaimed. Zack reared up with a heavy kick into Peep’s chin, knocking him into the air. Zack leaped next to Peep and landed a combo of fiery punches before kicking him with his heel, launching him into the ground. Zack landed on the ground, but Zomboi sent a whirlwind at Zack. Spinning on the spot, Zack avoided the attack and summoned an icy bow, taking and aim and firing the shot! Zack shot Zomboi point-blank in the shoulder, causing him to roar in pain. “Bullseye!” Zack yelled. But Zack was unaware of one of Zomboi’s abilities. Driving the arrow out of his shoulder, Zomboi hurled it back at Zack. Zack took this by surprise and got impaled in the abdomen. “Wha-How?” Zack questioned. Zomboi chuckled before concentrating on his wound. Suddenly, it disappeared in a flash, bringing him no more pain. As soon as the healing was complete, Peep reared around the corner behind Zomboi and summoned an icy sword, as did Zack. Trapped between two competitors, Zomboi had no choice but to watch as both Zack and Peep thrust themselves into the air and tagged Zomboi in the gut. Zomboi roared in pain. Both Peep and Zack watched before Zomboi dropped to the ground, severely wounded. Now that Zomboi’s body was no longer in the middle, Zack and Peep eyed each other. Not even a second passed before Zack and Peep traded blows, one icey punch and one fiery punch. Both admins were launched backwards into separate walls. “Give up, Peep! I’ve killed you before, and we all know it’s going to happen again!” Zack shouted. “Oh c’mon, I was going easy!” Peep sneared, before breaking loose of the wall and firing several ice shards at Zack. “Woah!” Zack shouted, breaking loose of the walls and rolling to the right, avoiding the fireballs by inches. But Peep kept spraying the fireballs, and Zack kept rolling. Going in several circles around Peep, Zack had no choice but to dodge, or die. “I’ve lost my patience with you, pest.” Peep cried. He lunged for the blurring Zack, but a massive fist caught him in his tracks. Zack stopped in his tracks and was massacred by this creature, as well. Both facing their newest threat, Zack and Peep watched as a brown, furry, red-eyed, snotty monster with devilish horns roared in the air, and opened his sharp teeth for a nice treat. “Okay, we’re gonna kill this beast before we both die!” shouted Zack. “Oh, whatever. Let’s make this quick.” Peep said hastily before blowing the monster with fireballs, Zack with a mix of electric balls and ice balls. On the ground, Zomboi pushed the two blades out of his chest and claimed them as his own. Healing them within minutes, Zomboi focused on his illusion he had casted on both Zack and Peep. The monster would surely outmatch the two admins! Zomboi glanced upwards, and was in shock as both admins seemed to be causing great damage against the monster. The monster was being mauled by fireballs and iceballs, while being electrocuted. Zomboi growled in anger. "Those two pests are actually a challenge. But no matter, I just need to think bigger!" Zomboi declared. Right on cue, the monster was mauled into the ground, unconcious and defeated. Then with a poof, it dispersed into thin air. Zack and Peep dropped to the ground. Zack caught himself on the ground like a cat, his claws striking the pavement first, while Peep cracked a bone from the impact. "So, that was just an illusion, huh? Too bad it won't help - my mind is too focused, too sharp." Zack said. With a quick flick of his wrist, Zomboi cast another illusion, but this time, of a place very familiar to Zack. Zack recoiled in horror at the sight. It couldn't be... "No! Not a vegetable stand!" Zack screamed, clutching his head. Zomboi rolled his eyes. "Sharp as a sack of sand" he uttered to himself, leaping right back up and striking Zack with a stiff right hook, blasting him into a nearby wall. Zack bounced off the wall, which shattered upon impact. Zack dropped to a knee, fortunately the illusion had worn off, but his mental scars were still there. Zomboi tried to capitalize, rushing in with a knee poised for Zack's face. The admin recovered in time though, switching his gloves to their heavy function and catching Zomboi in the knee with a punch, knocking him off balance. Zack then followed up with several heavy blows to Zomboi's gut before punting him away. As Zomboi tumbled, Zack turned around into an uppercut from Peep's icy fist, which blasted him into the air. Now Peep was surrounding himself in a spikey icy shield and rolling after Zack in an Indiana Jones style chase. Although, Zack was much less brave about it. Peep closed in, eyes widening with glee, until Zomboi interfered by launching a slab of debris to knock Peep off course. "Okay then Zomboi. You want some too?" Peep snarled, as he summoned another ''ice boulder which began to chase Zomboi. Zomboi dived to his left, but there was a mishap. Zack happened to dive at the same time and the two knocked each other on the head, dazing themselves. Peep smirked, and thrust kicked Zack against a wall. He then grabbed Zomboi by the throat, and prepared to puncture his chest with an ice punch. Zomboi was smart though, and used a whirlwind to lift both he and Peep into the air. "Huh, I can see my house from here." Peep said. "Wow, really?" Zomboi asked. Peep pointed, and Zomboi turned around. "That's a bus station dude." He then turned around to see Peep miss his attempted blindside. Peep gritted his teeth as Zomboi cracked his knuckles and began smacking the taste out of the cryokinetic's mouth. "Ow. Ow. Ow. OW. '''OW!'" Peep yelled, angrily summoning a hand of his own behind Zomboi. As the power of the cryokinetic wedgie struck Zomboi, Zack reemerged with a flaming claw across Peep's back. Peep and Zack went back to trading punches and kicks, as Zack began incorperating more and more summons into his combinations. Peep ducked a flaming strike from the spear, only to be caught by the heavy function gloves, knocking Peep nearly out cold. Zomboi grabbed Zack's arm and twisted it back, but Zack used the backwards momentum to spring his legs back and deliver a cartwheel kick. "Nice!" Peep cooed, watching the strike. Zack bowed, but this was a decoy! With Zack not focused, Peep and Zomboi began clouting him, Peep breaking ice hammers on his back and Zomboi playing a game of tennis against the wall, using Zack as the unwilling ball. Peep then skated right into the back of Zack, knockign him face first into Zomboi. Zomboi fell over the side of a dumpster, and Peep froze over the opening to trap him. He then turned to Zack and kicked his head against the wall. Peep then hoisted him into the air and began removing his foe's gloves. "These little pathetic... THINGS!" he yelled. Zack was offended. "'Scuse me, but they cost me a lot of money!" Peep wasn't interested apparently, and kneed Zack in the stomach. "These are crutches!" he snapped, slapping Zack with one of them. "These make you weak!" He added further, slapping Zack again. (Yeah, I just ripped off that Mercury Black moment from RWBY. Fight me!) But when Peep was finished yelling at the reader, he turned to see Zack trembling. "I'm shaking... Me?" "Aw, not this again." Peep snapped, and went for a Pinwheel Kick. Zack caught him and equipped the gloves again. "I. Am. Not. WEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAK!" he roared, as he then ragdolled Peep out of the alley. Peep landed next to Zomboi, who was just grabbing a nosh from the burger stand while the battle resumed. "Oh, hey Peep." "In our fated battle, you're tucking into a quarter pounder with cheese?" Peep asked, shocked. Zomboi looked down at the burger. "Huh. Yeah, I am." he added, taking a bite. "Where's Zack?" Zomboi asked. "In the alley still." "Ah, okay." Zomboi said, before opening the burger and smacking it in Peep's face. He took off to confront Zack while Peep was left to rue the day he challenged a man mid snack. (Cues Mario and Sonic At London 2012 Olympic Games OST - Football) Zomboi and Zack traded punches up the side of a building, meeting on the roof. Zack went to spray Zomboi with a massive wave of fire, but Zomboi chuckled as he directed it away with the wind. The attack hit Peep, of all people, who was just about fed up at this stage. "Right then!" Peep snapped, looking to Pinwheel Kick Zack's head into orbit. Zack ducked, slashing Peep in the stomach and Zomboi uppercut him off the building and onto a vent at the side. "Nice Juri impression, dumbass!" Zack called. Peep sat up ala Undertaker, and glared at Zack. Zack gulped, before being caught in the back by Zomboi. Zomboi lifted Zack into the air and went to drop him on his knee. "What are you, Bane?" Zack asked, countering and cutting Zomboi on the cheek. The pair clashed with a punch each that created a concussion, shattering glass and bending railings. Peep jumped up next to Zomboi, and swung with a sword. Zomboi ducked, and Peep stumbled against a ventilation shaft. Zack kicked Peep in the mouth, and then swept low at Zomboi's legs. Zomboi stepped away, and kneed Zack into Peep. Zomboi prepared for a running tackle, but Peep craftily created ice beneath Zomboi's feet, forcing him to slip off to a side. Zomboi slid into the wall of a nearby building and Zack switched up his gloves back to the heavy function, then struck the ground with a mighty punch, causing a stone pillar to rise from the ground. He then punched the pillar at the staggering Zomboi, which blasted him through the wall of the building, causing it to collapse on top of him. A faint "Ow!" could be heard from the rubble, and Peep then created a large block of ice and dropped it on the mess for good measure. He then turned his attention to Zack, who switched up his gloves to the claw function, fused with fire. He leaped at Peep like a rabid wolverine, cutting for his chest with a right hook. Peep hovered away and called an ice sword to his hands and the two proceeded to clash claw and sword. "So Zack, how was my funeral?" Peep said smugly. Zack glared at his foe and pushed him back. "It was pretty rude of you to not attend." he snapped back while repelling Peep's cleaves. Peep smirked. "Fret not, we'll be sure to attend yours." he said, which caught Zack off guard a little. "We?" he wondered. But he didn't have much time to think as Peep was still attacking, bonking Zack on the side of the head with the handle of his sword, knocking him towards the ground. Zack crashed into a hot dog stand and Peep descended before him, sword at the ready. He lifted his sword above his head, and gave Zack a chance to escape. He rolled to the side and Peep planted his sword into the ground. Zack then grabbed a bottle of tomato sauce and grinned. "Hey Peep, it's good to see you. I was hoping we could... KETCHUP!" he said, raising the bottle to Peep's face. The cryokinetic admin immediately drew his sword out from the ground and slashed through the bottle, the contents spilling to the floor. Zack released a startled hum and was punted out of the remains of the stand. From the remains of the pillar, Zomboi managed to break loose of the rubble and lung at Zack, who was still skidding on the ground. "Suck on this, pipsqueak!" Zomboi sneered. Zack suddenly jammed his fist into the ground and stood up straight. "Pipsqueak? I'm 5'8, dipshit!" Zack smacked Zomboi straight across the face, knocking him into the ground. Zack formed a couple of knives with his electricity and was about to finish Zomboi off, when suddenly a hand clamped onto Zack's wrist and flung him into the air, and slamming into the ground. Zack groaned and stared up at Peep. "This marks the end of your life, Zack. This didn't have to end this way, but you're sorry ass decided to talk shit!" Zack smiled and simply said two words. "No u." Zomboi and Peep's eyes widened open like a sudden lightning bolt, and a bright light flashed through the air, breaking both fighters grip on the ground and hurling them into the air. "Oh shit, who knew that could happen? No u. No u. No u. No u. No u. No-" Zomboi stuttered, but was brutally interrupted when Peep formed an icey sword and impaled Zomboi in the gut. Peep followed up the attack with a heel kick, tearing Zomboi into the ground. As Zomboi slowly healed himself on the ground, Peep was still in mid-air, and Zack leaped into the air as well. Both admins formed blades, one fire and one ice, before they bursted through the sky and struck blades, slicing through the other fighter. Zack and Peep had both managed to slice a wound through each other's ribs, damaging them greatly. Finally, Zack and Peep started to fall to the ground. They surely would not survive the fall. But unintended, Zomboi threw a whirlwind into the sky, trying to send Zack and Peep into seperate directions, but instead it slowed their fall and got them closer to the ground. "Wait-Shit!" Zomboi croaked. Zack and Peep broke free of the whirlwind and dropped to the ground. "I could really use a bite to eat." Zack stated. "Me too. Quick Burger King stop, Zomboi?" Peep asked. "Why not?" Zomboi replied. After a 15 minute delicious meal at Burger King Zomboi, Peep and Zack exited Burger King and smiled, full and tired. "I feel like a fatass right now." Zomboi said. "Well, how about I BURN those calories off ya'?" Peep suggested, before landing a punch into Zomboi's chin and a kick into Zack's spine. Both fighters were sent in different directions, and Peep decided to go for the prey and attack Zack. Peep swung his foot at Zack, but missed by mere inches. Peep's punishment was a quick elbow jab into his knee, nearly breaking the bone. Peep nearly yelled in pain, but held it in and took out his rage with a heavy blow into Zack's head. Zack and Peep recovered from the blows, before baring their fists and- "Missa Missa!" A strange figure stated. Zack and Peep stopped there fight and turned around, facing none other than Jar Jar Binks. "Missa Jar Jar! What's your name?" Jar Jar asked. Before he could even say anything, two spears went straight through his skull, knocking him off of his feet. He dropped to the ground, but before impact he faded into dust. "Okay, really Zomboi? Out of all the illusions you could have made? You could have had a giant monster, a vegetable stand, anything... You chose Jar Jar?" Zack asked. Zomboi got off the ground and scratched his head. "Probably not by best idea yet..." Zomboi murmured. Zack and Peep both landed a fearsome uppercut into Zomboi’s chin, launching him into the air. But as soon as the two admins reached the ground, they collided fists, following up with a swift kick in the shin. Zack and Peep winced backwards, and as Zomboi fell to the ground, he summoned another whirlwind at them. Zomboi caught himself with a simple trampoline he made with an illusion. The whirlwind sent both Zack and Peep flying into the air, and Zomboi created another illusion. But this time, it was an army of hungry eagles. The pack of eagles targeted Zack and Peep, (as they were falling to the ground), and bombed them. Thrashing their claws viciously into Zack’s head and Peep’s gut, the two admins frantically waved their fists in the air, hoping to hit an eagle. “Enough!” Peep shouted, and sent a wave of ice booming around him. The eagles and Zack froze on the dot, and dropped to the ground. Zack realized that if he fell to the ground, he would shatter with the ice. So he caused his gauntlet to form fire and melted himself free of the ice, then catching himself on the ground with his gauntlet. Zomboi leaped behind an alleyway and formed another illusion, but this time it was him, and he was as fast as Flash. “Catch me if you can!” Zomboi sneered, before zooming in circles around Zack and Peep. Zomboi soared past Zack, causing him to get off of his feet and fly into a trash can. “Home run!” Zomboi shouted. Zomboi then soared past Peep, but Peep was very smart about his next move. He iced his feet to the ground, and when Zomboi came zooming towards him, he iced the ground around him. Zomboi slipped against the ice and fell to the ground head-first. As soon as Zomboi’s illusion disappeared, Peep jumped into the air, breaking the ice against his feet. “Where are you, coward?” Peep yelled. Zomboi leaped from the alleyway and smiled. “Come and get me!” Zomboi stated. Peep lunged for Zomboi, but suddenly Zomboi formed several hands around his body, revealing 18 arms. Zomboi lifted all of his arms in a circle, before dropping them downwards, making several versions of himself. “Um… Shit.” Peep said, fearfully. All of the Zomboi’s laughed and formed electric swords with their hands. Zack peaked out of his trash can and noticed several Zomboi’s teaming on Peep. “I’m just gonna stay in here…” Zack said, before cowering back into the trash can. Meanwhile, the Zomboi’s darted all of the blades downwards to Peep, but with some quick thinking Peep formed an icy shield, blocking nearly all of the blades. One of the blades pierced through the shield and tagged Peep in the shoulder, but he brushed off the attack and extended his shield, before causing it to erupt and send icey daggers to explode at the Zomboi’s. The Zomboi’s recoiled, some getting impaled by the blades and turning to ash, while the other Zomboi’s formed yellow shields and dodged the attacks. By the time all the icey daggers had penetrated the Zomboi’s, nearly 70% of all the clones had died. Now there was 8 Zomboi’s remaining, and all of them dropped their shields, revealing a purple fist. The Zomboi’s roared and aimed their fists at Peep, before letting loose and sending several purple projectiles at Peep. Peep backflipped several feet, grabbing the lid of Zack’s dumpster can, and spraying ice onto the ground. Continuing to spray ice on the ground, Frozone style, Peep managed to avoid all of the purple projectiles by the Zomboi clones at incredible speed. Now lifting his hand in a circular motion, Peep formed his ice path in circles, spinning up and down, to the right and to the left. This action made the Zomboi clones furious, and suddenly they erupted lava from their eyes, melting the ice and causing Peep’s ice path to melt. Peep dropped to the ground, nearly out of tricks. But quickly, Peep lifted his hands and formed 8 icy blades, before spinning in circles and sending the swords flying. Blade by blade, the weapons pierced the clones, causing them to turn to ashes. Within no time, all the blades had hit point blank to the clones, causing all of them to disappear, and the real Zomboi to emerge from the ashes. “I have to admit, that was tough. But nothing I can’t handle.” Peep remarked. Suddenly, the trash can fell and out came Zack. Both Peep and Zomboi rolled their eyes. “Oh, hey, the clones are gone! Glad that’s over with… Haha….” Zack said sarcastically. (Cues Splattack! - Splatoon) Peep strolled over to the admin in the trash and smacked him on the top of the head with the lid multiple times, then slammed the lid on top of him and froze it solid. He then punted the bin towards Zomboi, who swatted it back with a punch, and the two began playing a small game of ping pong with the trash can, and Zack for that matter. "Ow! Owhowhowhow! Stop hitting me! It's really painful!" Zack wailed as he bounced around in the trash can for what felt like hours. Eventually, Peep caught the trash can and took to the air with it, making sure to shake the bin as much as he could. He then dropped the bin on a hill. The cryokinetic then took several steps back, and he began to impersonate one of his favourite moments in sports history. "And Phil Jagielka it is, with the opportunity to send Everton into the FA Cup final." Upon hearing this, a pair of legs burst out from the bottom of the bin and Zack feebly tried to escape, but a quick gust of wind cast by Zomboi, knocked him back down... and he began rolling down the hill at a rapid pace. "Looks like Zack's blasting off agaaaaain!" Zack howled as he disappeared down the hill. Peep shot a look at Zomboi, his moment ruined. "Thanks a bunch, man. Way to throw off my groove!" he snapped, casting a beam of ice from his hand at Zomboi. Zomboi took to the air and dodged the beam before throwing a gust of wind into Peep's chest, blowing him back down the opposite side of the hill. Zomboi pursued, striking Peep with several punches and kicks midflight before charging up a powerful punch, which spiked Peep to the floor. But Peep got up, summoned an icey sword and swung it into the air, sending a storm of icey shards to be casted at Zomboi. Shocked, Zomboi cast another illusion. But this time, it was a massive, violet shield that blocked the incoming shards. But the shards weren't the worst of Zomboi's fears. After all the shards broken upon impact of the shield, the storm raged onwards and sent lightning bolts of ice crashing downwards. One bolt hit a tree, and it instantly froze into a block of ice. "Well, shit!" Zomboi cried, before lunging at Peep. The admin ducked under a blow from Zomboi, and Zack reared around the corner, a firey sword in his hands. Zomboi couldn't do anything in the air but watch as Zack lunged into the air and sent his sword straight through Zomboi's ribs and out of his chest. Zomboi moaned in pain and dropped to the ground, the sword still in his chest. Zack then kicked Zomboi with all of his might, launching him across the field of lightning, and stopping him for sometime. (Cues The Only Thing I Know For Real Instrumental) Zack and Peep faced one another. "Rematch time!" Zack yelled before landing a thundering kick into Peep's sweet spot.' '''Peep was blown away by the attack as Zack called an electric battleaxe to his hands, swinging at Peep's legs with a horizontal swing. The cryokinetic admin flipped away from the assault and summoned an icy sword before him, which he seized moments later to parry Zack's followup attack. Zack continued to attack, trying to break Peep's guard, which didn't go to well for him. He aimed a slash for Peep's throat, which Peep ducked from and bonked Zack in the head with the handle of his sword, fighting back with a flurry of swings. Zack tried to hold Peep off, spinning his battleaxe in front of him in a circular motion, parrying all of Peep's attempts at a fatality. Peep then fired a blast of ice from the tip of his blade, which Zack countered by sending a torrent of electricity to meet it halfway. The attacks collided, but neither admin had time to watch the fireworks when there was a battle to be won! Both Zack and Peep continued to clash weapons for a while, engaging in a blade lock. Peep swung his leg around, trying to trip Zack up, but Zack saw this coming and blocked it with a stomp of his own, then struck Peep back with a punch to the cheek. As Peep stumbled back, Zack spun back around and shattered Peep's sword with a mighty swing from his battleaxe. A confident grin appeared on Zack's face. "Gotcha!" he declared, bringing his axe down towards Peep's grounded body. The cryokinetic quickly rolled away from the strike, which left a massive crater in the floor. "Or not." Zack realised, pursuing his nimble foe, trying to cut him down. Peep elegantly dodged away from all of Zack's attacks however, which displeased Zack greatly. "Just. Stay. Still. For. Goodness. Sake." he insisted, still swinging for the fences, but hitting nothing but air. Eventually, Peep tossed a barrage of ice shards towards Zack, who again twirled his battleaxe in a circular motion to repel them. Peep then summoned a large column of ice in front of him and launched it towards his foe. Zack broke of his defense and leaped towards the incoming block of ice, charging up a heavy swing to power through it with ease, chopping it in two with a diagonal cut... only to be met with a Superkick by Peep, launching Zack into the air, forcing him to drop his weapon. Peep then followed up with rapid kicks to Zack's chest and back before charging up a fistful of ice and planting it into Zack's chest, dropping him like a bad habit to the ground. Zack picked himself up off the ground and swung his gauntlet at the admin. Zack swatted Peep across the cheek, knocking him backwards and straight into a barrel of fish. Peep called an icey battle hammer and leaped into the sky, his hammer raised. Flipping in the process, Peep finally rocketed into the ground and exploded his hammer into the ground. The impact was catastrophic - it sent icey daggers flinging through the sky and the ground nearly snapped in half. Cuts on the surface sent animals and trees crashing down to Earth's crust, while both Peep and Zack tried to keep their balance. Suddenly, Zomboi came flying back to action. The user was riding atop a big, scaly and massive dragon. Zomboi summoned electric Dual Pistols and took aim. Zack and Peep had no idea what was coming. Zomboi started rapidly shooting, and lightning crackled into the ground, barely missing Peep. But Zomboi kept firing, and the only option left was for both admins to take cover. Zack and Peep hid behind seperate boulders and watched as lightning bolt after lightning bolt thundered into the nearby ground. Zack decided to play cheap. He pushed his hand just inches over his boulder and shot a firey blast at Peep's rock. Peep's boulder exploded, leaving him without any shelter. Zomboi chuckled and threw down a lightning bolt. The shot hit Peep straight in the chest, and the admin was sent rocketing away from the scene. But this was Zack's chance to stop Zomboi. The admin threw a firey axe at Zomboi. The former ZombieSlayer23 didn't know what was coming. The axe implanted straight into Zomboi's spine, and the fanon contributor roared in rage and pain, before dropping to the ground. (Cues- Fire Field - Brawl Version) "That works out nicely!" Peep smirked, blindsiding Zack with a fierce right hand. As the pyrokinetic admin tumbled, Peep stuck out a leg, summoning an extention of the limb to punt Zack across the street. A sound effect then went off on Peep's phone. "Alright then. Took you long enough." he grumbled. He quickly backed away from Zack, baiting the fellow admin into a chase. Zack swapped up his offence, launching fiery projectiles at Peep's back. The cryokinetic evaded swiflty, and ran up the side of a building. But Zack scaled the side with his claws, catching Peep in no time and stomping him in the chest. Peep crashed to the floor, and Zack lifted a nearby slab of debris, heated it, and launched it at Peep. "Too easy." Peep said arrogantly, grabbing the slab. A violent hiss emitted through the area as the stone burned his hands. "You were saying?" Zack responded, holding back a grin. He then raised his knee through the debris, chinning Peep and knocking him on the floor. Peep went to hack the side of Zack's body with his blade, but the pyrokinetic grabbed the weapon. "Nice knife!" Zack chuckled, breaking it in half. He then lifted Peep by the collar. But before anything could be done of it, Zomboi had arrived in the nick of time. Somehow. (Pause) "CAN I JUST PLEASE KILL SOMEONE WHO WILL STAY DEAD?" Zack complained, frustrated. "NEVER!" Peep yelled, heroically. He quickly shut up with the aid of a headbutt. Zomboi quickly speared Zack into the side of a building. Now, it was back to Pillsbury vs Zack. "Moment of truth, Zomboi: you think you're faster than you were before?" he then sneered, as he activated his claws. "Me neither..." (Resume Fire Field) The pair went swinging, but Zack adopted the fast pace movements, dodging and then countering. But Pillsbury soaked up much of the damage, and then, out of nowhere, he struck a nasty uppercut, sending Zack flying. That was then followed by a whirlwind of kicks and punches. Zack was then spiked to the floor, head first. As he kicked his legs, trying to free himself, Peep rushed in and struck Zomboi's knee. He then froze Pillsbury's mouth over, trying to suffocate him. "You shouldn't have gotten involved!" Peep growled, his eyes darkening. He squeezed down on Pillsbury. Zomboi's defiant scratches and punches faded, and faded, until Peep himself was stabbed from behind. (Cues- Mephiles' Whisper - Sonic 06) "Thanks for everything, Peep. But I'll take it from here." said the attacker. Peep turned, his pain and shock, turned to... fear? "Black?" he whispered. Zomboi beside him panted heavily, struggling for clean air. "The hell is Black?" he spluttered, being kicked for his efforts. At this point, Zack had just managed to free himself from the floor, and turned to see the developing scene. "You again?" he said, recalling a previous encounter. Black smirked. "So you have met one of my brothers, I see." he said sternly. A perplexed look fell upon Zack's face as he eyed his nemesis. "I still don't get it. Just what the hell ''is this thing? And why does it look like a crappy wannabe edgy OC that's come straight outta Microsoft Paint?" "Erm, 'scuse me? I spent years ''creating him!" Peep snapped. "I could have made that when I was five!" Zack shot back. "Where's the originality, Peep?" Zomboi snapped. "'ENOUGH OF THIS PRATTLE!" Black boomed. The three combatants jumped out of their skins. "My name is BlackAttackX. Peep created me to be an ''exact ''replica of the... expiring admin, ZackAttackX." he chuckled. "Unfortunately, for Peep, he has worn out his usefullness. And thanks to him sparing me his own cryokinetic gift, I am now more powerful than any of you!" Black then summoned a massive blizzard, caking the area in white. Peep shielded his eyes, while Zomboi and Zack got behind cover. "Black! Stop! Your target is-" "''MY ''target is beyond anything you could have designed for me, Peep. Thank you for the powers, but this is the end of your path." As the blizzard subsided, Zack and Zomboi turned a corner, where Peep's frozen body remained, impaled through the chest. Zack and Zomboi looked to each other... What now? "Okay Zack, that's basically your evil twin. Where's he gone?" Zomboi asked. Zack stood silently in thought for a moment, until a look of fear fell over his face, which Zomboi immediately picked up on. "Zack? What's up?" "Ella. Ella's in danger." Zack uttered before turning and rushing off. "What? Where are you going? Who the hell's Ella?" Zomboi shouted after him. "Gotta go!" Zack shouted back. Zomboi stood rooted to the spot, watching Zack rush off. He then turned towards Peep's frozen body and sighed. "Well, that's just perfect, isn't it?" '''DBX! Category:Blog posts